creul fate
by bando813
Summary: loosley related to 13 ghosts but kinda resident evil


1 One fall day in the year of 2015 an experiment called Posalaris went terribly wrong.

It truly started on the night known as devil's night or the night before Halloween .But it started with a man named

Theodore H. Riddle . Whom started an experiment to scare local children at the Halloween dance at the high school. But

instead he turned himself into what he was trying to create but much, much stronger And he was evil instead of good. Luckily

someone found out that he had tuned into this monster and called the F.B.I. and they transported him to a high tech facility.

But two years later the year we now live in he escaped and now he ravages in the city of Jersey city the city that I live in and

kills anyone that poses a threat to him like me and my new partner Jorge Maximus . Now that he has escaped we try to defeat

him and all of his followers and win back our city. But after we defeat the zombie-like-creature we must defeat his master that

made him stronger. But first we must make it to where the zombie is but there is a new problem he is spreading a virus that

turns anyone that comes into contact with it into a zombie but not as strong as the original but useless when damage is

inflicted to the head. But in the church we' ve found that not many of them can come into the church but the ones that are in

here were already in the building and were easily killed. But others we found in here were harder to kill. We call them Killers

because they killed the rest of our team along with the police chief and the mayor. Now that we have them trapped in the

confession room. Where we think they have tried many times they have attacked each other and from the smell of the place at

least one of them is dead. And we have to go in sometime soon and kill the rest if they don't kill each other first.

But just then the door burst down and Jorge's leg was nearly crushed. But we have no time to mend it because if we try

we will be ripped to shreds. so we'll have to kill them first wait one two three came out but I can only see two. Where is third was it

injured or dying or what if it was sick or did it dye. But how? Just then I saw it. It took one of my guns or one

of my knives or both no if it took both we're screwed and we'll die rather quickly. But it took my knife good thing too if it had taken my

gun even though I have others but it almost aimed for my strongest gun. We had better kill them fast or we'll die for sure. So I did the only thing

I could think of and ran through the confession room sadly but on his orders leaving Jorge behind to buy me time to escape. But I can't

help but felling like I killed Jorge myself but in a way I guess I did. I look out the window zombies everywhere I'll have to take my chances.

Pulling out my two pistols I jump out the window and start shooting I've killed about half in probably ten minutes or so I'm not sure.

Just then more gun shots shotguns by the sound of them and they're getting closer and closer until finally I can see the shooters. three of

them two men one woman and a fourth a teenage girl about my age fifteen.

Why would they have a teenage girl with them not that I'm complaining I think that it's great that they have a younger person

with them. Ow they shot me in the leg it doesn't surprise me though. I'm right in their line of fire. I had better move before they kill me

or shoot me again. So I move aside behind a large tombstone but they're still shooting at me. Do they think I'm a zombie or something?

Then to show I'm not a zombie I talk to them I say "Stop shooting and I won't shoot back.".So they stop shooting at me and I see that

they killed all the zombies except for a few with arms and legs missing. I shoot one behind them and I think that they thought that I was

shooting at them because they shot at me two times. " I wasn't shooting at you I was shooting at one of them" I explained. And they said

in return "Who are you show yourself and drop your weapons.". "No I'll come out but I won't drop my weapons I'm not taking any

chances right now." And at that I came out and told them my name. "my name is"I paused here to shoot one of the zombies,"Nicki and you don't need to

know my last name yet." Just then the teenage girl told me her name. She said it was Natasha. She also told me that she wanted to be my

partner and I agreed to that and then off we went killing any thing we could see and shoot at. Then all of a sudden a throbbing pain in

my leg then it hit me I had been shot earlier and I didn't want to I screamed and all of the zombie near us came right at us and

that was nearly the end but just ten feet away was a building that had no glass just wall and door and when we got there we found

that the door was unlocked so we went in. while Natasha found us something to eat I bandaged my leg and Natasha found the

pantry. All of a sudden a scream came from the pantry but it wasn't Natasha it was a man I think. It was loud and deep I started to run

but I fell my leg was throbbing I screamed even though I shouldn't have but I did and it was a huge mistake. All I heard was a scream

of fright and pain and then nothing I couldn't see I felt something hit my head and that was it. When I woke up the clock on the wall

said that it was one o'clock in the morning. So I got up and started to look for Natasha but I couldn't walk and I fell and I screamed.

Then nothing could prepare me for what happened next a zombie well at least it looked like a zombie and it pointed a huge weapon

at me it was a rocket launcher I think at least that's what it looked like and that's how it fired it missed me by about ten feet but it blew

into the other side of the room. I screamed but not with pain but with anger I got up my leg hurt but I kept going I ran as much as I

could my leg was pounding with pain but I didn't care I reached for my 22mm pistol I loaded it and fired not stop until I ran out of ammo.

Then I went up to whatever it was and punched it until I collapsed under it's massive body and I tried to push it off but it weighed about two hundred pounds at least. So I tried to slide out from under it but I felt like my leg was broken it probably was. With the thing

on top of me I yelled for help and thankfully a doctor answered and came to me requesting more doctors and nurses and they lifted it off

of me.

After they finally finished checking if I had any broken bones or fractures and bandaged up my leg and let me go after they

checked about three times to see if I was infected with the virus called Burundian I went out and killed all I could. I started a new mission

to get out of the city alive. And once I do I'll do my best to see if Natasha has any living relatives. Along with Jorge he told me he had

no relatives at all but I didn't I don't believe him I know he's still alive he was what was in the house I knew it was his voice that screamed.

If I had been smart enough to have relised that then I might not be in this mess by now Jorge was either out of the city dead or dying. I'll have to look for him. So I decided to start as soon as possible. then I got back to the cemetery I was at when I met Natasha. I just felt like it was my fault that she was dead if she was and the same with Jorge. Then out of nowhere the same thing that attacked me at the hospital came around from around the corner of the funeral home and pointed the same weapon at what seemed to be something behind me I quickly looked behind me and saw at least fifty F.B.I. agents all with their weapons pointed at whatever it was and I jumped out of the way just in time because just after I jumped they all started shooting but sadly the wrong person won the fight. the zombie or whatever it was won all of the f\F.B.I. agents were in at least ten pieces each maybe more. But that's all I remember because it grabbed me and choked me until I passed out. I woke up the next morning with the zombie hacking and shooting at the wall. So I decided to help him out and started carving at the wall with my hunting knife. At least three hours after we started we finally got to the other side when we were least expecting it an explosion blew us forward into the wall and nearly killed us both and by the time we turned around I knew who it was it was another one of the zombies only this one seemed to be controlled by it's master and believe it or not it was the creator of the dieses Theodore Riddle and he hated me and probably still does and that's all I remember before they shot the zombie my friend because he blocked the bullet for me but I wish he hadn't because my supposed death would have been quick and painless. And that's all I can tell you because before I really died I can't remember the half of it but the Posalaris company brought me back and I'm glad because when I left I blew the place up.

Then out of the noise and sirens I heard my name being called it was a familiar voice. It was my boyfriend but just as I saw him a gunshot rang out. And he dropped dead.

2 years later...

Ever scence it happened we haven't had a true full or harvest moon.


End file.
